Cop Buddies In Love
by QueenLexie
Summary: Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson been partners for years. In 2006, Olivia and Elliot confessed to each other about how their personal relationship was too close for their jobs because how Olivia didn't shot a sex offender to save Elliot live and how he said he only had her in his life because his wife took the kids and divorced him. Benson encounters Agent Dana Lewis and discovers


_**Disclaimer: None of these stories are mine. The characters and cases are from the tv show name Law and Order: SVU. Just my imagination between two buddy cops. -Author**_

_"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their s__tories**." Dun Dun**_

**_Special Victims Unit: New York City, Wolf's hometown. 4th April 2006_**

Olivia and Elliot have been partners for many years. But this case put their relationship through the ringer hole when Victor Paul Gitano, a recently released sex offender, kidnaps two children after killing the rest of their family. They find out that Victor was heading to a train station and found him holding a boy hostage. That's when Olivia panics and tries to get to the boy in a rush. But all of a sudden, Victor slashed her throat with his knife, which causes Elliot to become scared and chose Olivia over the boy and his sister. Only to find out that the wound was not that deep. Which causes Victor to kill the little boy and run off with the girl. The grief hits

Elliot hard and showed him that Olivia meant more to him than anything else. They got too close. He knew that he had feelings for Olivia for a long time, but Elliot didn't think that he would ever act on them. He was very wrong. Elliot also blamed himself for the little boy dying because he chose Olivia. He was willing to die. The little boy was at the icing on top of the cake. He has lost his wife to a damn divorce, and she took the kids with her. His kids seemed to hate him. He felt more like a horrible father every day.

Olivia, on the other hand, was in the middle of another hostage, but this time it was Elliot's life in her hands. Victor held his gun against the back of Elliot's head and was screaming at Olivia. "Drop it! Drop your weapon! I'm going to shoot him!" Olivia is hesitating and holding her gun tight in her grip and was trying to get a good shot on Victor while Elliot was in her ear.

"Shoot him..Pull the trigger, don't even think about it." But Olivia couldn't do it. She couldn't risk losing Elliot if she shoots the guy. Her breathing was hard and heavy as she tried to get a good shoot on Victor while another police were hiding away to kill Victor.

"Shut up! Everybody shut up! Victor, there's no way out of this." Olivia said with anger and anxiety in her voice as she watched Victor ever move as he held the gun to Elliot.

"Stop talking," Victor mumbled as he stumbled back and looking for a way out. He continued to get on Olivia's nervous. "You know what's gonna happen if you don't put that gun down."

Olivia continues to try to calm him down and negotiate with him about not shooting Elliot, who was trying to make her kill Victor to jeopardize his life. Finally, the other police officer shoots Victor and saved Elliot. In the big rush to Elliot's aid, they listened carefully to some noises coming from a back room, and they find the little girl, and she was not hurt. They take her to the hospital where Elliot and Olivia sit in silence, but then Elliot states. "If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it, I know you would have taken the shot, Olivia."

"No, I wouldn't have... Did you expect me to? Did you expect me to cause your death? - What about your kids?" Olivia was looking at him with concern eyes and confusion. Thought to herself, 'What about me?' But she did not say that out loud. She kept her feelings in check. Elliot looks at her with a stranger's eyes and just shaking his head.

"I don't know. Couldn't get that boy out of my head." Elliot confessed to her and sat down with his head in his hands.

"What about me? Look, we both chose each other over the job." Olivia did say this time and spoke with seriousness.

"I'll never let that happen again. Otherwise, We can't be partners." Elliot mumbled.

"I can't believe you're saying that." Olivia looked shocked at him and hurt.

"You and this job are the only things I've got anymore. I don't wanna wreck that." He told her with all the truth he had left in him. She knew there that was the problem. They both did not want to lose each other. They both meant too much to each other. She stood up and had to walk away from the situation. She knew they had to get a new partner. She couldn't rick anymore of this relationship.

The next day, she took deep breaths and walked into Cragen's office. He looked up from his papers and looked confused at her. "Olivia, what's up?"

"I want a new partner," Olivia said clearly as she had her hands in her pockets. Cragen was taking back by her request and only nodded. Almost a month later, Elliot was paired up with a detective from Queens named Lucius Blaine. He was also a rule bender like Elliot was. Elliot and Lucius auger mover how to do things, and in that fight, Lucius let out how Olivia was the one who asked for a new partner. Elliot felt hurt a bit from that, and she left him even after what he said to her. It was the best choice, he guessed. After Lucius went back to Queens, Elliot was sole and switching around with Munch and Fin.

Olivia was doing her own thing for a while and was working with an old friend from the FBI, Diana Lewis. They work together on connections with the Earth Defenders Group, and Olivia goes undercover and gets in so deep into the case she has to stay. Every moment in that group, Olivia missed Elliot and her whole time. She learned everything about the group and how peacefully they are. All they were, just people trying to keep the Earth healthy.

Elliot finds out that Olivia was gone and won't be coming back anytime soon by Cragon. He sat at his desk and looked over at Olivia's empty desk, and he held his emotions pretty well. Inside, Elliot was hurt that Olivia left without saying goodbye.


End file.
